The invention relates generally to the field of optical beam deflection in an optical device, and more particularly, to a tilting mirror for selectable switching into and out of an optical beam path of an optical device.
Arrangements are known in which a mirror is tilted in order to direct a beam on different paths through a multifunctional optical device. With a tilting mirror in a microscope, for example, the radiation proceeding from the specimen can be conveyed selectably to the observer's eye or to a documentation medium. If a mirror switches between only two light paths, then arrangements are selected, for example, in which in the one position the mirror is arranged in the beam path in order to deflect the light (working position), and in the second position is placed outside the light path. Such arrangements require high angular accuracy and reproducibility in terms of the mirror location in the working position.
DE Patent 2,029,850, for example, teaches a photometer for microscopes in which a reciprocating magnet brings about the pivoting into and out of the beam path.
Another DE Unexamined Application 2,341,038 teaches a tilting mirror in the 45° position, which in that position blocks the vertical imaging beam path in a macro microscope and reflects into the eyepiece system a reflected-in beam path arranged at right angles thereto.
DE Unexamined Application teaches a microphotographic light measurement device in which a deflection mirror can be introduced into an optical beam path in such a way that the deflection mirror is slid into the working position by means of a manually actuable carrier.
Also known are solutions in which a pivotable holder is mounted on a mechanical tilting shaft which receives the mirror on its back side or side surface. Accurate angular deflection is defined by the arrangement of the tilting shaft and by contact of the mirror or the holder against a stop. The stop and/or the tilting shaft are configured alignably so that the most accurate possible angular deflection can be set even for different mirror thicknesses and manufacturing tolerances. To ensure that the tilting mirror can return to its original angular position after each tilt, stringent requirements are therefore placed on the bearing of the tilting shaft; in addition, the mirror position in the working position must be aligned.